I Almost Lost You
by Following U
Summary: My second Debra/Mike (Parkston? Maybe.) fanfiction. AU - Mike saves Debra. Rated T because I have no idea what I am going to write
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Based off a dream i had will be co-written by my Best Internet Friend WeatherWriter

The mask. It had a phone number in it. They needed to find her. Well, that's what Mike thought. He was in love with her. He just, well, never got the chance to tell her. "Mike?" Ryan asked. He noticed that Mike had been a little bit shaken. "Yeah?" Mike asks while looking up from the steering wheel for a split second. "Is it okay if I talk to Debra?" He asks. "Sure, if you want to." On the outside Mike tried to act mostly calm, but on the inside he was a wreck. His throat was closing up, and he felt as if he couldn't speak, his stomach was in knots, and his heart was beating loud enough that Debra could probably hear it. If she was alive._ If she was alive_. His own thoughts rang through his head. "Debra?" Mike heard Ryan ask. "I'm here." she said. Mike's heart started beating faster as he heard her voice turning gravelly. He started to drive faster; paying no attention to the speed limit. Finally they got there. He looked at the time. 12:54. Good. They got there 6 minutes earlier than they expected to. Instantly Mike ran to the coffin; shovels were sitting on a pile of dirt. He started digging while Ryan was still on the phone with Debra. "I can hear someone digging, what is going on?" Debra asked nervously. "Mike is digging. He just hit the coffin." Ryan explained as he dropped the phone close by and swept the dirt of the top of the coffin. "1, 2, 3!" Ryan said as they lifted the board. The first thing Debra did was take a deep breath. Mike un-tied her hands. and wrapped them around himself as he lifted her weak body out of the coffin. Her warm body pressed against his as he held her in a tight embrace. He had saved her. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. In a way, it did. Finally, the mix of tears of joy and sadness that streamed down her face dwindled away as she embraced Mike harder. She did not want to let go. She wanted to remember him forever. She wanted to stay in the arms of her savior forever.

XOXO - Nebraska


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N**: This is rated T strongly. Brief sexuality..

Mike lifted Debra to the car. "I'll drive." Ryan offered. "Thanks." Mike said. He opened the car door and set Debra's weak body down on the seat. She put on the seatbelt. "Mike?" She asked in a meek voice. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sit back here with me?" Debra asked nervously. "Sure." Mike replied with a slight smile. He closed the door to th passenger seat and climbed in the back. Debra was scared. She felt as if she was out of Mike's arms she would die. She decided to keep it to herself though. No one needed to know she had a crush on Mike.

*** (2 days later)

She was at the hospital. Debra was so scared when Mike had to leave. Her 2 sisters came to see her, but her older sister had work and her younger sister needed to get home and get ready for a date. She sat alone in the room. "Hey Deb." Ryan said as he entered the room. "Hi Ryan." Debra replied with a smile. "Mike's coming too, he is just stuck in traffic." Ryan explained "Oh." Debra said. They sat in silence until Mike walked in the room. Debra's smile reappeared. "What did I miss?" He asked. "Awkward silence." Ryan responded. Mike laughed. "Ms. Parker?" A nurse with black hair a light green eyes asked. "Yes?" Debra asked. Was it time to leave already? She thought. "You can leave now." *Side Note: I haven't been to a hospital since my brother was born so I don't know a lot of stuff about the hospital.* "Alright." Debra said. Ryan and Mike left the room as she changed into a black long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. She walked out of the room. "Hey Debra, do you think you can come to my apartment since it's closer than your's?" Mike asked nervously. He felt like he sounded like a complete idiot. "Sure, that would be great." Debra agreed. This day isn't so bad after all.

They arrived at Mike's house at 4 o'clock. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "Not really." She told him. "I don't have a guest room so you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." he explained. "No, I'll sleep on the couch. I can't kick you out of your own room." She insisted. "You just got out of the hospital. It's fine if you sleep in my bed." "I think it would be fine if we slept in the same bed." The words flew out of her mouth. "If you want to." Mike was in shock. "Um, sure." Wow. This is awkward. He thought. "How about we watch a movie." Debra suggested after 5 minutes of silence. "Sure." Mike agreed as he walked over to a drawer. They finally agreed on The Final Destination. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" The girl yelled. Debra yelped when the tire cut the girl's head off. Throughout the movie she sat next to Mike, holding on to him when ever someone was killed. They finally decided to eat dinner and they had pasta. By 9 o'clock they decided to go to bed. "I have to confess to something, Debra." Mike told her. It was probably that he either couldn't keep it to himself anymore or it was the fact that he just drank 3 glasses of wine. "What is it?" She asked "I've always kind of," He looked into her dark brown eyes. "Um, I've always had a crush on you." He said. Debra didn't respond. Instead she leaned foward and kissed him. He kissed her back. Pretty soon they were all over each other. He led her to his room. Debra was right. Today wasn't so bad after all.

She woke up in her pajama shorts and bra. She reached over to her bag in the corner of the room and pulled out her dark blue tank top. She put it on. Debra walked into the kitchen which smelled like pancakes. "Hi." She said softly. "Hi." Mike said back. "About last night-" She started to say. "You don't have to say anything. It was all my fault." He explained. "I just wanted to say that obviously I liked you too." Debra told him. Well no duh! You slept with him! She thought. They didn't say anything until Mike pointed out they needed to go to work.

They arrived at the sheriff's office together. Most of the agents asked Debra how she was. She was acting weird. By lunch Ryan knew something was up. "What happened yesterday? Did you guys get in a fight or something?" He asked. "No." Debra and Mike said in unsion. "Did you guys sleep together?" Ryan asked. "No." Mike said defensively as Debra said yes quietly. Ryan's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked. "Yes." Mike finally admitted. "Don't tell anyone, please! It was a mistake, we were both drunk and it meant nothing." Debra said. Mike looked at her. They both knew that it meant something and it wasn't a mistake. "How long do you think we could keep this up?" Mike asked. "At least a few weeks." Debra estimated. "Then I'll spend every minute of it with you." He declared. She smiled and he kissed her. Only someone saw. Someone that found a way to hurt Mike even worse than when they played "The Game"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am sorry I kept you guys waiting. This Chapter will include an OC. BTW I added another sister. :)

"Ms. Hill?" A woman asked. Emma looked up. There stood a woman that called herself Alia. She was a new follower. Alia was the last follower that Joe let join. The last one he trusted. "What do you want?" Emma asked rudely. She has known Alia from the past and did not like her. "I was at the Sheriff's Station in Maryland 3 weeks ago and I saw 2 agents. Mike Weston and Debra Parker." Alia told her. "And?" Emma said while motioning her to continue. "I believe that they are dating. I saw them kiss, then again, you and Joe have kissed and I know for a fact you 2 weren't dating." Alia replied with a smirk. Emma bit her lip to keep from calling her a bitch. "Anyway, I did some research and they are dating." Alia explained "Why would I want to know about _Ryan Hardy's _little groupies' social lives?" Emma spat. "Debra seems really important in Mike's life. And I think that might be useful with something."

Debra was sitting with Mike on the couch at his apartment talking. "What are your brothers' names? I know you have 3 but I was wondering." Debra asks. "The oldest is Morgan, then Steven, and lastly Ben. I am the youngest. What about your sisters'?" He asks while he thinks about the last time he saw his brothers. "Monica is the oldest. Then Courtney, then me, and Alyssa is the youngest." Debra said while she rests her head on his shoulder. She hasn't seen Courtney in a while. She saw Monica and Alyssa while she was in the hospital though. "Are you and your family close?" Debra asks while lifting her head. "I am close with Morgen, but that is it. I only see my nieces and nephews a few times a year." Mike explains. "I know your family isn't close. Do you have any nieces or nephews?" He asks. "Monica has twin girls, Monique and Dominique, Courtney has 2 sons named Adam and Logan and a 7 year old daughter named Maryanne. Alyssa has a boy named Toby. I am all alone I guess. Now it is your turn." Debra tells him. "Morgan has 3 girls named Cecilia, Sophie, and Diana. Steven is a single dad. He has a 3 year old named Clara. Ben is married to some girl named Kaylee and they are going to have a daughter named Dawn. And since I am not married to you yet I am not a father." Mike explained. "What do you mean _I am not married to you yet_? Do you really think we can stay together?" She asks. "Of course I do. Debra, I love you. We have been together for 3 weeks and I already know you are the love of my life. I almost lost you and I don't want that to happen again." He told her romantically. Debra hugged him. "I love you too." She says holding back tears. He truly did love her and nothing would change that. "Do you think we should tell the Bureau about us?" Debra asks while wiping her eyes. "Only if you want to." Mike tells her. "Yes, I do. I can't keep a secret anymore." She replies.

The next morning the couple walked into the Sheriff's Station together. They were glad they chose today to tell them because Donavon came back after recovering from Melissa stabbing him in the eye. "Guys?" Mike asked when they reached the back where most of the agents were. "We have something to tell you." Several agents looked up . "Debra and I are dating." He announces. 3 agents looked shocked. 5 didn't even pay attention but Deidre smiled at them and Ryan already knew but he was still happy for them.

A/N: I probably should've mentioned this before but Ryan and Claire weren't stabbed at the end.

XOXO-Nebraska


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

** Set 3 months later**

"Wake up." Debra said while kissing her boyfriend of almost 4 months on the cheek. He shifted but didn't open his eyes. She shook him lightly while giving him a long kiss on the lips. Mike's eyes fluttered open while he kissed Debra back. He sat up as she pulled away from her boyfriend's soft lips. Mike opened his eyes. He lifted himself off the bed and became face to face with Debra. "Will you finally tell me what we are doing today?" Mike asked anxiously. Debra made him take the day off so they can "Do something together". "We are going to my nieces' birthday party." She told him. He groaned. "It's like the less awkward version of meeting your family." Mike complained. "It will be fine. And I already told my sister, Monica, that you were coming." Debra explained to him. "We have to get dressed and grab coffee. Then we have to go to the train station. She lives in Lakeview, Connecticut." She told Mike. He sighed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Changed. This won't be fun.

* * *

Debra stepped into the bedroom wearing a black sleeveless dress that was cut off just above her knees. Her Black high heels clicked against the hard wood floor. "Does this make me look like a slut?" She asked Mike. He stared at her in awe. "You look beautiful." He told her. She smiled. Mike looked at the clock above the bed. It read 10:30. "We should leave now." Mike told her while pointing at the clock. Debra looked up. "You're right. Let's go." She agreed.

* * *

As soon as Mike walked in with Debra he knew who Monica was. She had dark hair that reached down to her breasts. Her eyes were hazel and she was slightly taller than Debra. "Hi!" Monica said while rushing towards them. Debra wrapped her arms around her. "This is Mike." Debra told her while gesturing towards him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Monica, Debra's oldest sister." She said while shaking his hand. "Where are the twins?" Debra asked. "Over there." Monica told them pointing over to a group of girls sitting in a circle by the pool. Monique had her hair down with blue streaks in her dark hair. Dominique was hunched over, reading the book _Abduction. _Her hair was pulled back in a french braid and she seemed un-interested in the conversation until Monique took away her book. "Monique! Dominique!" Monica called. "What Mom?" Monique called back. "Aunt Debra is here!" She said happily. Dominique looked happy as she ran over to Debra and hugged her. Monique grabbed a blonde girl's hand and ran towards her along with the other girls. The twins wrapped their arms around her and would not let go. "This is Riley." Monique said pointing to the blonde girl that had purple highlights and freckles. "That is Ellie, Bella, Ivy, and Chloe." Monique said pointing to a brunette, a tall girl with tan skin, a short Indian girl with beautiful dark hair, and a tall dark skilled girl with braids. "Hi." They said in unison. Over in the corner of the yard stood a girl with short blonde hair looked at them in envy. "Who is that?" Debra asked curiously noticing her. "Sabrina."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! Sabrina makes a return to the world of Fanfiction. I am going to be finishing this story before I write the rest of What will I do? Thanks for reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: **Enjoy! I am not really good at writing like this. Sorry! :(

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

Debra lie on the couch waiting for Mike to get home from the was their 4 month anniversary and they wanted it to be special. Her phone went off and she read the text from Mike. "I'll be home soon. :)" the text read. She smiled and quickly jumped up from the couch and shut off the black and white movie that was playing on TV Land. She walked into their room and opened the closet and reached to the back of the closet and grabbed a Victoria's Secret bag and changed into black lace bra and panties. Debra then put on a blood-red dress and a black blazer over it and put in black hoop earrings. "I'm home!" Mike called. "Coming!" Debra called back. She slipped on black heels and smiled at the mirror. "Let's go." She told herself.

* * *

"What is your plan for us tonight?" Debra asked while they were walking hand in hand down the street after they had dinner. "I was thinking we could go home and hang out. Maybe we could..." Mike grinned seductively. "Maybe. If you want to." Debra said, grinning back. He kissed her and she kissed back. " We should get back." Debra suggested. They walked back together, both smiling.

* * *

They were making out on their bed. Debra kicked off her shoes and removed her blazer. Mike was already shirtless and unzipped her dress. She slid out of it leaving only her bra and underwear on. Mike was in his jeans. Debra reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down. He unclasped her bra and she tossed it aside. They then continued making out only forgetting one thing.

* * *

They woke the next morning both feeling like crap. Debra only remembered having a **huge** amount of wine. She also remembered that they had sex. But something peculiar happened. "Mike?" She called out. "Yeah?" He called back while putting on his T-Shirt. "Did we use anything last night?" She asked. Mike thought back. "I am pretty sure we did." He told her. "Okay." Debra frowned, but the strange feeling she had did not agree.

* * *

Debra took a deep breath as she picked up the pregnancy test off the shelf. She walked over and payed for it. The lady gave her a dirty look, noticing she didn't have ring on her finger. Debra drove back to the apartment and climbed up the stairs. She took the test out of the box and peed on it. "Wait two minutes after you pee on the stick. She took out her iPod and played _Monster _by Meg and Dia. After the song ended she walked to her room and fell asleep, forgetting to look at the test.

* * *

Mike walked through the door with a white rose in his hand. Debra had to leave early because she had a headache and didn't feel good. He saw her iPod playing on shuffle. He walked in their bedroom where he saw her chest rise and fall. Mike then went in the bathroom and looked over to the sink where he saw a pregnancy test sitting there. He peered over to it with his heart beating fast. He then starred at it nearly falling to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **What does it say? You peeps decide. :)

XOXO - Nebraska


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N: **Thank you to Athena Ruth, Haley Dewit, mdna, Ginny Snap, Laney 916, WeatherWriter, and Bunnie24 for helping throughout the story :)

* * *

Mike look at the test, half hoping it was positive and half hoping it was negative and half hoping it was positive. 2 lines. Positive.

"Mike? Is that you." Debra called. He walked out of the room with his heart pounding, unsure if he should comfort her or leave it alone.

"You're pregnant?" He asked hoping it was a mistake _Maybe one of her sisters came over and took the pregnancy test. Alyssa is always partying in Brookview. It can be hers. _Mike thought.

"I am?" She says ripping the test out of his hands.

"Well I'm not." Mike said sarcastically.

"Oh My God." Debra said.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She burst. He hugged her happily."

"Okay. Okay. What do we do now?" She asked.

"Call the doctor. I think." He said uncertainty.

"Okay." She said, taking a breath.

"I'm pregnant." Debra said to herself.

* * *

(2 Months later.)

Debra was about 9 weeks along. Her stomach was bigger and her mood swings were more frequent. She reconnected with her sister Alyssa and spent more time with Courtney and has become friends with Claire.

**Cue Flashback **

**2011**

"I'm insensitive? Look at yourself! You party constantly in Brookview and make me take care of Toby!" Debra yelled

"Your just jealous of me because I actually **_HAVE A_**_** LIFE!**_Your just a runaway that wants to get attention from anyone and everyone!" Alyssa screamed back

"Enough!" Monica yelled. But that didn't stop Alyssa from slapping Debra across the face. Debra swung at Alyssa but missed and hit Monica. Monica slapped her back and Courtney then walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Courtney asked at the sight of Monica with a swollen eye and was hitting Alyssa, Alyssa punching both Debra and Monica, and blood stains on the carpet. Courtney slipped of her blue velvet heels and grabbed the back of Alyssa's button down t-shirt. and tried to pull her away but she quickly punched her. Hard.

**End Flashback**

"How's pregnancy?" Monica asked.

"Suckish." Debra replied, rubbing the baby bump.

"It gets worse." Monica tells her.

"How much worse?" Debra asks.

"A lot. You throw up, get bigger, hormones are out of control and getting the baby out isn't so much fun. Monica told her. Debra groaned knowing that after 7 more months she will need to get the baby out.

"Don't worry. It will be worth it." Monica assures.

She's Right  
It will

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry it is short. :(


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello! Sorry i disappeared. this is not chapter i am just letting you know that i have a twitter to tell updates and stuff about the story and stuff like that so check it out. i will be posting a real chapter soon though!:)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **Sorry for disappearing. School started and it is too hard to keep up with school work and the story. the twitter is ialmostlostyou

* * *

**3 Months Pregnant **

Mike woke up because of the sound if someone knocking on the door. He got up and looked at the clock that read 10:46. He looked over at Debra who was sound asleep. Mike kissed her on the cheek and got up to answer the door.

It was his brothers.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Mike hasn't seen his brothers in months, why do they want to see him now? "Caroline told us what happened." Ben told him. "Shut up! My new girlfriend is sleeping, I don't want her to know about Caroline." Mike whisper shouted. "Mike!" Debra called as she walked towards the living room. He stood up and walked over to her. "These are your brothers?" Debra asked. "Hi." They all said in unison. "Did you tell them about...?" She asked quietly. "Not yet. I wasn't sure if you wanted to." Mike told her. "You can if you want to." She explained to him. "Debra's pregnant by the way." Mike told his brothers. Morgan looked shocked. Ben looked happy and Steven looked confused. "_You _got her pregnant?" Steven asked "Yes. He did." Debra smiled. "I've never seen her so happy before." Mike told them. "Really? Not even when you were _getting _her pregnant?" Ben asked and Morgan. kicked him. "What time is it? Debra asked. "10:56." Mike told her. "Crap! I have a doctor's appointment." She jumped up and ran to the bedroom. "Mom is going to be pissed." Steven said. "So is Caroline." Ben muttered.

* * *

"Michael! Your here." His mother kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Mom." Mike said giving her a hug. "Nice to meet you." Debra told her, shaking her hand. Lynn smiled, then quickly frowned as soon as she turned around. "Hi!" Said 2 perky girls. One with blonde hair who was texting on a pink phone and a brunette who had brown hair and a bright smile "Are you Debra?" Asked the brunette . Debra nodded. "I'm Mackenzie, Morgan's wife." the brunette introduced herself. "And that's Kaylee. Kaylee! stop texting, your acting like Sophie." Mackenzie told her sister-in-law. "Hi," Kaylee put away her phone. "Are you meeting Lynn for the first time?" Mackenzie asked. "Yeah. I was forced by Mike." She giggled. "She hates _everybody._" Mackenzie told her in a serious tone. "She's going to hate me even more." Debra told them. "Why?" Kaylee asked. "I'm 3 months pregnant with Mike's baby." Debra told them, scared to see their reactions. "_What? _We only met you 10 minutes ago and we're already going to be aunts?" Mackenzie asked rhetorically. "Yup." Debra said. "This is going to be great."

* * *

The adults were sitting at the dinner table still in shock about Mike and Debra's announcement. Lynn's news alert went off. "What's it about?" 16 year old Sophie asked. "Nothing it just says Alex Lipton prison escape." Lynn told her granddaughter. Mike dropped his wine glass and Debra almost chocked on her food.

Well, shit.

* * *

**A/N:** Exciting? Yes. Late? Yes. Thank you all for reviewing. check out my poll on my profile and i will see you peeps soon.

XOXO-Nebraska


End file.
